


Honesty is the best Policy

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hospital, Steve and Danny have a small argument that escalates into some truths being poured out in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> In which I requested prompts in order to make the words flow and simplyn2deep gave me a prompt, before I watched a re-run of Cagney and Lacey and was inspired by an argument between them after Cagney got shot. Not awkward like I wanted it to be, but hey I wrote words so I see it as a win!
> 
> Prompt - 500 words of the most awkward conversation that Steve and Danny have had

"You got shot."

"Not the first time."

"You nearly - died."

"Again, not for the first time."

"We are partners okay!"

"I never said we weren't!"

"No I mean, I mean we're partners, you got shot, but I'm hurting too. That's how this works!"

"Calm down-."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I just want to know you understand what I am saying."

"All right-."

"Say it!"

"I understand all right? I just don't understand why you're yelling at me because of it."

"It's just what people do. It's how marriages work. You yell and then it's over, okay?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been married."

"Trust me it is."

"So you're mad because I got shot?"

"No, of course I'm not."

"So then why are you-."

"I'm not mad!"

"Sounds like you-."

"Just shut up. And sit down, you're supposed to be resting. Thank you."

"....."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Mopey because we argued."

"I'm not being mopey."

"Are too, you've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Look that says you're hurting more emotionally than physically."

"Maybe I am."

"This is a revelation. Usually you're less open."

"Not around you."

"No, I guess not. Not these days anyway. Something on your mind?"

"I'm sorry I got shot."

"To be fair babe it wasn't like you could have avoided it. You did take point and the guy got lucky."

"No I know. I mean I'm sorry I worried you."

"Long as you're okay I take it as a win."

"Still -."

"Let's not get into it. This conversation is already straying into awkward territory, I can see you getting all tense being all open with me. One mention of us acting 'married' and you're all squirmy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up."

"I could do worse my second time around."

"Gee thanks partner."

"You of course could not do any better."

"I beg to differ."

"Name one person you'd prefer to partner up with until death do us part."

"Chin Ho Kelly. Kono Kalakaua."

"I'm hurt babe, truly."

"Just your pride dented. Like I'd be first choice."

"Steven, I'd not swap partners for the world. You are my world, well maybe the moon of my world, because you know my daughter is the centre of my universe."

"You been at my medication or something?"

"No, why?"

"Because this conversation isn't weird, it's just getting plain awkward."

"I'm just being honest."

"Well stop it, you're creeping me out."

"That hurts. I start opening up to you a little and you call it creepy."

"It's how I feel."

"You got shot."

"So you said."

"I had a lot of time to think as I followed the ambulance, it got me thinking and you know I can't have all these thoughts just stuck in my head with no outlet."

"So you decided-"

"To pour my heart out, yes."

"Okay. Just so you know, this is now officially creepy, weird and awkward for me."

"You think it's so easy for me?"

"Guess not."


End file.
